Flatbed trailers, trucks, and the like, particularly if intended for hauling steel, are conventionally provided with hold down chains at space points along the length of the load bed.
The individual chains will normally have one end welded or otherwise affixed to the bed frame, for example the side rail, with the opposite chain end provided with appropriate hook means for engagement with the opposite side edge of the bed to secure the load.
The welding of one end of each of the chains is desirable as a means to prevent loss of the chains, either accidentally or by theft. Also, the permanent securing of one end of the chains facilitates and expedites the positioning of the chains about a bed-received load.
While the welding of the chains to the trailer bed prevents loss of the chains, problems arise as to the storage of loose chains, that is chains not actually employed in the securing of a load. Such an unsecured chain will frequently merely be loosely thrown on the trailer bed, wrapped and hooked about the bed frame or side tiedown bar, or otherwise retained as considered best by the truck personnel.
The rather haphazard storage of hold-down chains gives rise to several problems which can result in inconveniences, broken chains and even safety problems. For example, it is not unknown for loose chains to fall from and trail behind the trailer. This will not only tend to damage the chain, but can also in itself produce a substantial safety hazard.
In addition, a wrapping of the chain about the frame or a component thereof, particularly wherein this is done to the whims of the individual truck personnel, frequently interferes with the efficiency with which the chain can be retrieved for use.